


Breakfast Smoothies

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy tries to make Hermione breakfast in bed. It doesn't go as planned.





	Breakfast Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 1: ~~First Meeting (gone right or gone wrong)~~ or **“You’re an idiot, why do I love you?”**

 

“You’re an idiot, why do I love you?” Hermione muttered, returning to the kitchen with her wand.

Pansy released a strangled, squawking sort of sound. “It’s not my fault all these muggle things are bloody death traps!”

Hermione cast several cleaning charms and then shook her head. “It’s more of a death trap without the lid on than with it. What did you think was going to happen? That the contents would magically stay in there?”

Pansy crossed her arms and scowled. “That’s the last time I try to make you breakfast in bed!”

Even though she knew better than to laugh at Pansy’s wounded pride, Hermione snorted anyway. She’d cleaned off the kitchen surfaces and ceiling, but she hadn’t cleaned out the blender. There was still a little in there, and she dipped her fingers in and licked them.

“Tastes good,” she said. “Pity you didn’t put the lid on. I don’t think the ceiling appreciated the taste.”

“You should leave humour to those who actually understand the concept,” Pansy sneered.

With a shake of her head, Hermione put the kettle on. “Alright, alright. I’ll make us some tea. Go wash the smoothie out of your hair, love.”

Pansy scowled. She was covered in it really. She brought a hand to her hair and made a disgusted, wounded sound. Hermione bit back a laugh, she would definitely bottle this memory for later.

“No, I made you a smoothie and you’re going to have it!” Pansy snapped.

Hermione didn’t even have time to move before Pansy was reaching out and smearing some onto her face with a mad cackle.

It took a moment to sink in, and then Hermione scowled. “Right then.” Reaching behind her, she scooped out some of the remaining smoothie from the blender. “You asked for it!”

**End.**


End file.
